


No return

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: You won't come back to him, remember that.





	No return

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asks raising his eyebrows.  
Sam doesn't answer, he keeps his mouth open and his tongue out to try to catch the falling rain drops.  
Then he chuckles.  
The hands holding the barred rails of the counter.  
"I'm trying to taste the rain"  
"Sam you are not three," Dean recalls.  
Sam looks at him, from the bottom of his twelve years (one day he will surpass him by an abundant span!) And snorts. "What do you care? You and dad are always there to scold me"  
"Fregato! Actually I was kidding you!" laughs Dean.  
"You're always the same, look I knew it, you're too predictable," comments Sam.  
For a moment, the major of the Winchesters remains speechless.  
A smile forms at the corners of the lips.  
"To be a dwarf, you have a long tongue"  
Sam makes a face at him and goes back to his room.  
Dean glances at the street: John has left several hours ago, with another friend of his, a guy named Caleb, to hunt down a wendigo.  
He will not wait up, as has happened so many times.  
He has seen their father many times come back bloodstained with something non-human and mud.  
He shakes his head, pushing his thoughts away.  
He hears his brother's voice calling him, as their favorite program is about to start.  
So he returns and sits on the couch next to Sam.

With one finger, he moves his hat from his head.  
It's raining really hard.  
Michael smiles amused and wonders why Dean, his vessel, showed him that memory.  
You won't come back to him, remember that.


End file.
